Kokoro no Seishun
by maaya-san
Summary: Salut c'est encore moi comme d'hab’ moi et les résumés ça fait 10 alors ben on se le fait en une phrase: Y'a une nouvelle au lycée! Et pour une fois c'est pas Sakura. C'est une petite fic pour la StValentin, ça sera court et basé sur la romance.
1. Chapter 1 Une nouvelle

Yaa!!!

Pour la Saint-Valentin, je commence une nouvelle fiction, elle sera très courte mais trop longue pour un one-shot.

Cette petite fic sera basée sur la romance puisque je la commence pour la St-valentin.

Chapitre 1 Une nouvelle

La jeune femme envoya le réveil valser à travers la pièce. L'appareil se brisa sur le mur pendant qu'elle se rendormait. Aujourd'hui, premier jour de classe dans sa nouvelle école, mais aujourd'hui elle n'en avait pas envie, elle voulait dormir…

---

: KUSO!

La jeune femme se réveilla rapidement, elle avait déjà manqué le premier cours à coup sûr, mais si elle se dépêchait, elle pourrait arriver à temps pour le deuxième.

Elle revêtit un jean serré bleu foncé et une petite robe noire qui lui arrêtait un peu en bas des fesses. Une ceinture argentée à la taille et un ruban violet comme ses espadrilles dans les cheveux la jeune femme quitta la nouvelle maison que lui avait léguée sa grande tante.

---

La jeune femme entra en trombe dans la classe, tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, le professeur s'approcha d'elle. La jeune femme fit un rapport détaillé de son nouveau professeur de mathématiques. Teint basané, odeur de fumée et de nicotine, cheveux noirs en bataille, une cigarette sur l'oreille droite.

-Je peux vous aider mademoiselle?

-Je suis nouvelle, lança t'elle, mon réveil n'a pas sonné et j'ai manqué mon premier cour, pardonnez mon retard sensei.

-Nouvelle… Ah oui, ça me revient, tu es la gamine transférée en court d'année…

-Exactement!

-Bienvenue à Konoha alors, présente-toi rapidement aux autres puis tu iras t'asseoir, tiens près de Nara, il n'a pas de partenaire, tu vas peut-être pouvoir le garder attentif au cours…

-Euh… D'accord…

-Présente toi.

-Bien, je m'appelle Temari Minora, j'ai dix-sept ans et j'ai perdu une année scolaire à force de voyager avec mes parents, je viens de très loin, je vous ferais pas part de tous les pays et de toutes les villes que j'ai visité, ce serait trop long, l'important étant que je compte rester ici pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Ah oui, autre chose, je déteste les gens qui essaient de me marcher sur les pieds, et je sais parfaitement bien me défendre alors me cherchez pas…

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir, son partenaire la regarda rapidement, elle était blonde, les cheveux coiffés en quatre couettes, et de magnifiques grands yeux vert forêt. Le teint foncé, sans doute à force de voyager et un style vestimentaire rarement vue à Konoha.

---

À la fin du cours la nouvelle se fit aborder par trois filles.

-Moi c'est Tenten, lança l'une d'elle, la fille avec les cheveux roses c'est Sakura et celle avec les grands yeux blancs et l'air timide c'est Hinata, on a bien aimé ton discours de tout à l'heure.

-Merci.

-Laisse nous te faire visiter, relança la rose.

-Une visite guidée? Pourquoi pas?

-Allons-y alors!

Temari suivit les trois lycéennes.

---

-Hinata?

La brune se retourna vers la blonde qui l'interpellait.

-Par…pardon Temari tu disais?

-Peu importe, dis moi ce que tu regardais là-bas.

-C'est simple, commença Tenten, notre petite Hinata regardait le beau Uzumaki avec ses copains.

Tenten posa sa main sur la tête de sa meilleure amie en souriant pendant que son amie devenait plus rouge que rouge.

-Uzumaki?

-Le petit blond dans notre classe, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux océan, répondit Sakura, il dérange tout le temps, c'est le bouffon de la classe et il se dispute toujours avec Uchiwa et Inuzuka.

-Désolée les filles je suis arrivée tout à l'heure, j'ai pas eu le temps de remarquer qui était qui et encore moins de retenir leurs noms.

-Tu vois la table là-bas en diagonale? Demanda Tenten

-Oui.

-Alors écoute bien, le blond c'est Uzumaki Naruto, le brun tout en noir c'est Uchiwa Sasuke, le brun aux cheveux longs Hyûga Neji, il est un an plus vieux c'est le cousin de Hinata, le truc en vert avec une coupe au bol Rock Lee, celui avec un chien c'est Inuzuka Kiba, celui qui dort presque dans son assiette, Nara Shikamaru, le petit bedonnant Akamichi Chouji et le roux, Shukaku no Gaara.

-J'ai saisi, et celui pour qui Hinata craque c'est le blond.

-Exactement!

La jeune Hyûga rouge comme une tomate n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de disparaître au fond de son siège. Lorsque la voix du garçon retentit derrière elle, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

-Salut! C'est toi la nouvelle?

-Finement observé et toi tu es Uzumaki Naruto n'est-ce pas?

-Exactement tu es douée.

-Les filles m'ont présenté tout le monde rapidement.

-Ces gamines? lança une voix, si tu voulais rencontrer des gens c'est raté, je tiens à te prévenir que tu te tiens avec les pires ratées de cet établissement.

-Tiens vous avez oublié de me présenter celle-là.

-Yamanaka Ino railla la rose à sa droite.

-Exactement rose bonbon, Yamanaka Ino, je ne suis pas étonnée que tu connaisses mon nom, après tout, tout le monde dans cette école rêve de me ressembler.

-Je suis dans cette école, rétorqua Temari, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de te ressembler…

Les regards se posèrent sur la nouvelle élève.

-Te… Temari… fais… fais attention…, commença la douce Hinata, tu… tu t'aventures en te…terrain dan… dangereux

-Cette petite idiote de Hyûga a raison, fais attention à ce que tu dis la nouvelle.

-Et toi fais attention à ce que tu craches la vipère, relança la nouvelle.

Le silence se fit dans la cantine, personne ne contredisait jamais Ino, mais lorsqu'on le faisait, plus personne n'osait émettre un son de peur d'être la prochaine victime de la jeune Yamanaka.

-Pour qui te prends-tu?

-Toi pour qui te prends-tu, que tu le veuilles ou non je n'ai pas peur de toi Yamanaka…

Ino leva la main pour lui faire voir sa façon de penser, mais Temari la prit de vitesse et la repoussa contre la table. Ino serra les poings et se redressa. Près d'elle une voix s'éleva.

-Arrête maintenant!

La jeune Hyûga s'était levée en claquant ses mains sur la table, elle ne supportait pas l'attitude d'Ino depuis longtemps et le sang-froid de Temari lui avait donné le courage pour l'affronter.

-Y'en a marre de tes caprices de princesse Yamanaka lança l'élève aux macarons.

Sakura et Tenten s'étaient levées elles aussi pour soutenir leur amie, furieuse de cette rébellion, Ino s'en prit alors au point faible, la cible la plus près d'elle, elle agrippa Hinata par les épaules et la poussa. La jeune femme bascula vers l'arrière, se prenant les pieds dans son banc elle ne put retenir son équilibre et tomba. Elle se sentit attrapée alors qu'elle allait toucher le sol. L'étudiante se retourna et rencontra le regard azuré d'un élève de sa classe, ses joues prirent aussitôt la plus rouge des teintes.

-Tu n'as rien Hinata? Lui demanda l'étudiant blond.

-N… No…n…non…

Tenten s'accroupit près de son amie et sourit au blond.

-Dans sa langue, ça veut dire non, tu peux te lever Hina?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle essaya de se redresser, mais un choc violent traversa sa cheville, elle retomba en gémissant dans les bras du garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? s'affola l'adolescent.

Tenten comprenant que le mal venait de sa cheville lui retire son espadrille droite avec précaution entraînant une grimace de douleur chez la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, demanda Sakura en s'approchant.

-Ça commence à enfler, répondit la brune, elle a dû se prendre le pied dans le banc et se fouler la cheville.

Ino se retourna vers Temari, dans son dos les garçons la regardaient étrangement.

-Laisse moi passer maintenant Minora.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça après avoir blessé l'une de mes amies.

-Approche la nouvelle, je n'ai pas peur.

-Temari, l'interpella Sakura, on va conduire Hinata à l'infirmerie, tu viens?

Temari hocha la tête, elle contourna Ino attrapa son sac puis celui d'Hinata avant de se retourner.

-Yamanaka!

-Quoi? répondit l'interpellée.

-Je m'appelle Temari Minora, nouvelle à l'école de Konoha certes, mais retiens bien mon nom car tu n'as pas terminé de l'entendre…

Alors voilà le premier chapitre, les autres suivront rapidement et je me répète, cette fic ne sera pas très longue.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO

Pour ceux qui se le demande pendant que j'y pense puisque je ne l'ai jamais précisé, Matane veut dire à la prochaine et se prononce « Matané » et Arigato veut dire merci et se prononce « Aligato » donc ma phrase de fin veut dire à la prochaine et merci.


	2. Chapter 2 L'homme parfait

Yaa!!

Comme je l'ai dit cette fic serait courte et je vais la publier rapidement.

Chapitre 2 L'homme parfait

-Temari?

La blonde se retourna vers la lycéenne devant elle.

-Tu m'as parlé Sakura?

-Oui, je t'ai demandé ce que tu pensais de ton partenaire?

-Nara? C'est un feignant, et je ne l'ai entendu parler qu'une fois.

Temari était à Konoha depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle n'avait plus réentendu parler d'Ino et n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à son partenaire de classe.

-Il ne parle jamais c'est vrai et il dort en classe c'est vrai aussi et personne ne sait comment il réussit ses examens.

-Où sont Tenten et Hinata?

-Elles ne devraient plus tarder…

Bientôt Hinata et Tenten apparurent dans la cantine.

-Salut! Lança la brune, Désolée du retard, Uzumaki discutait avec Hinata.

-C'est super Hinata, s'écria la rose.

-O…Ou…Oui…

-Temari, reprit Sakura, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

-Quelques questions?

-Oui, c'est un test pour savoir lequel des garçons de l'école est le plus près de ton homme idéal.

-Si tu veux.

-Super, je commence alors, première question : Les cheveux : foncés ou pâles?

-Foncés.

-Yeux : clairs ou foncés?

-Foncé

-Niveau langage : bavard ou taciturne?

-Entre les deux.

-Généralement?

-Taciturne.

-Tu préfères écouter ou être écoutée?

-Être écoutée.

-Grosse tête ou niveau moyen?

-Grosse tête.

-Ah oui?, demanda l'étudiante aux macarons.

-Oui j'aime les grosses têtes.

-Sérieux ou sur le party, continua la rose.

-Ça dépend.

-Généralement?

-Sur le party.

-Calme ou dégourdi?

-À propos de?

-Niveau comportement.

-Calme

-Actif ou feignant?

-Actif

-Jaloux ou indifférent?

-Jaloux c'est mignon.

-Possessif ou pas?

-Surtout pas.

-Sensuel ou normal?

-Sûr quel sujet?

-Question contact physique.

-Sensuel…

-Timide ou Extraverti?

-À propos de?

-Communication.

-Extraverti.

-Tu préfères qu'il sache danser ou les bonnes manières?

-Danser.

-Tu préfères qu'il te sorte au cinéma ou qu'il t'invite à voir un film chez lui.

-Un film chez lui.

-Premier rendez-vous tu préfères : Restaurant romantique ou en boîte?

-En boîte.

-Tu préfères qu'il t'écrive une mélodie ou un poème.

-Un poème.

-Tu préfères qu'il s'habille classe ou décontracté?

-Pour sortir?

-Oui.

-Ça dépend où on va.

-Généralement.

-Décontracté.

-Relation sérieuse ou uniquement pour se satisfaire.

-Relation sérieuse.

Sakura regarda ses notes.

-À votre avis les filles?

-Cheveux foncés, yeux foncés tu élimines déjà beaucoup de mecs, commença Tenten, taciturne encore plus, grosse tête alors là il reste surtout Nara, mais Nara il est pas sur le party, il est pas actif, mais il est calme, et il est plus du genre à écrire des poèmes.

-S'il est jaloux, on l'ignore, sensuel, possessif aussi, continua Sakura, pour tous les trucs de rendez-vous c'est encore pire, je crois pas qu'il soit du genre à avoir une amitié améliorée.

-Nara oubliez le tout de suite lança la blonde.

-Pourquoi? demandèrent les trois filles.

-De un, je crois qu'il a un faible pour Ino, de deux il a un accent et je DÉTESTE les garçons qui ont un accent…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai tellement voyagé que les types avec un accent je déteste, et puis son accent, j'arrive même pas à identifier d'où il vient.

Les filles sourirent amusées.

---

Temari déposa son sac sur sa table de travail, faisant sursauter son partenaire.

-Debout feignant, le cours va commencer arrête de dormir.

-Et si j'en ai pas envie…

-Alors subis car je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une marmotte près de moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son siège et ouvrit son sac à dos.

-Tu t'appelles Minora c'est bien ça?

La jeune femme leva les yeux et sourit.

-Oui, mais tu peux m'appeler Temari.

-Si tu veux…

-Toi c'est Nara Shikamaru.

-Ouais, tout le monde m'appelle Nara c'est moins long.

-Je préfère Shika.

-Shika?...

-Oui, c'est moins long que Shikamaru.

-Tu appelles tout le monde par leur prénom?

-Si, je sais qu'ici c'est différent, mais je m'y fais pas, de toute façon je suis stable pour le reste de l'année ensuite je me ferais entraîner dieu seul sait où.

-Hum…

-Y'a une bibliothèque dans ce foutu lycée?

-Oui…

-Où?

-Le bâtiment à côté du lycée c'est la bibliothèque du lycée.

-La batiste rouge? Je croyais que c'était le grand gymnase.

Le garçon secoua la tête et sourit amusé.

-Non le grand gymnase c'est la batiste brune derrière l'école.

-Ok… Je suis à peu près démêlée.

-Je croyais que les filles t'avaient faite une visite guidée.

-Pas de l'extérieur, il faisait trop froid selon elles.

-Pas pour toi?

-Moi? Je suis immunisée contre le froid et le chaud.

-C'est vrai que tu es une grosse tête?

-C'est ce qu'on dit…

-J'aime bien les cerveaux.

Le garçon se retourna étonné et elle se contenta de lui sourire.

---

L'adolescent rentra dans le bâtiment, il disparut rapidement dans les rangées du fond, la bibliothèque de Konoha était très grande et très diversifiée, mais le jeune Nara avait toujours eu une attirance pour les vieux livres de mythologie, de contes, de légendes et d'histoires. Ces livres étaient classés plus en retrait car ils faisaient parti depuis longtemps des moins consultés.

Le garçon contourna une rangée et disparut dans le rayonnage. Il prit un livre ancien à la reliure de bronze et partit s'asseoir. Le proviseur avait fait installer une table en retrait devant l'unique fenêtre du rayonnage de livres anciens. Au pied de la fenêtre, on retrouvait un sofa rouge qu'utilisaient les lecteurs qui n'étaient pas présents pour un travail. Ordinairement il était seul à venir dans cette section pour le plaisir, mais aujourd'hui il y avait quelqu'un. Sur le sofa, plongée dans un livre de contes anciens, sa partenaire de classe dévorait chaque livre de l'ancien ouvrage. Ses cheveux remontés en une couette unique, un jean et un débardeur sur le dos, sa veste près d'elle et des lunettes rectangulaires devant les yeux, elle n'avait même pas ressenti l'approche du jeune homme.

Sans savoir pourquoi le garçon resta sur place à la regarder pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que se sentant observer, elle avait levé les yeux vers lui. Elle avait retiré ses lunettes avec un sourire avant de le saluer.

-J'ignorais que tu venais ici, lança le garçon.

-Je me baladais dans les rayons, et puis je me suis demandé ce qu'il y avait derrière, je suis venue et j'ai trouvé les rayons vides, je suis très curieuse de nature et j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi, alors j'ai pris un livre.

-Les élèves de cette école n'aiment pas les anciennes légendes.

-Moi je les adore.

-Tu portes des lunettes?

-Oui, pour lire, mais pas en classe, seulement quand je dois lire longtemps.

-Je vois.

-Je trouve qu'elles me donnent un air trop sérieux pas toi?

-Je trouve qu'elles te fond bien.

-Merci.

-Tu devrais les porter plus souvent.

-Non, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui veut avoir l'air sérieuse.

Shikamaru hocha la tête et s'assit à son tour, la jeune femme remit ses lunettes et se replongea dans sa lecture.

Le jeune homme la regarda un moment puis se plongea à son tour dans sa lecture. Quoiqu'elle dise, il la trouvait magnifique avec ses lunettes.

La jeune femme sourit intérieurement, finalement son accent n'était pas si insupportable que ça.

La suite demain sûrement sinon peut-être aujourd'hui j'ai pas d'école grâce à une tempête de neige donc j'ai beaucoup de temps.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	3. Chapter 3 Le commencement

Yaa!!!

Voilà le chapitre 3 (Je vous avais prévenu que sa irais vite je veux pas m'éterniser sur celle-ci)

Chapitre 3 Le commencement

Temari prit son plateau et partit s'asseoir à une table. Sakura et Tenten arrivèrent par la suite.

-Hinata n'est pas la?, demanda la blonde.

-Non, commença la brune, on se dirigeait vers la cantine lorsque Uzumaki nous a abordé, je l'ai ai laisser seul j'avais faim, et puis je n'étais pas la bien venue dans leur conversation.

La blonde hocha la tête, mais Sakura plus curieuse ne pu s'empêcher de demander pourquoi.

-Il voulait lui parler à elle seul, je le voyais bien, il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise avec moi dans le coin, alors je suis partit.

-Tu crois qu'il va lui proposer quelque chose s'informa la rose.

-J'en sais rien, peut-être bien.

-J'espère!

-Dite les filles, demanda Temari, Hinata a un faible pour Naruto, mais vous deux, vous êtes pas enticher de quelqu'un.

Les deux filles rougirent à la demande de Temari.

-Soyez pas gêner, à seize ans c'est normal d'avoir un faible pour un mec.

-Sakura est dingue d'Uchiwa, commença Tenten.

-Ouais et toi t'es accro à Hyûga.

-Je suis pas accro!

-Non c'est pour ça que tu arrêtes pas de le regarder quand on va chez Hinata.

-Tais-toi!

-Calmez-vous toute les deux.

Les deux filles rougirent rapidement et se turent.

-Vous avez pas vu Naruto, lança une voix.

-Tien Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa qui se tenait debout derrière Sakura posa le regard sur Temari.

-M'appelle pas par mon prénom les gens vont s'imaginer des choses.

-C'est pas mon problème et puis tu appelles bien Naruto par son prénom.

-C'est différent je connais Naruto depuis l'école primaire.

-Moi je trouve sa bête d'appeler tout le monde par son nom, dans tous les pays que j'ai visités on appelait tout le monde par son prénom.

-Ici c'est différent alors pli toi aux règles.

-Et si j'en ai pas envi? tu vas me donnés une fesser?

-Arrêter vous deux, lança Tenten, c'est saoulant de vous entendre, pour répondre a ta question, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Uzumaki il était avec Hinata, et toi Temari je te conseil de faire un minimum d'effort si tu veux pas trop attirée l'attention.

Sasuke se retourna pour partir lorsqu'on prononça son prénom, il se retourna vers la blonde.

-Cette fois c'est pas moi j'ai rien dit, se défendit t'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à discuter avec ses nuls Sasuke-kun?

Ino se planta alors devant lui, le brun la regarda d'un air ennuyer et se retourna.

-Ne me tourne pas le dos!

-Va te remarquer ailleurs Yamanaka tu me saouls.

-Sasuke-kun!

-Et arrête avec tes « Sasuke-kun! » y'en a marre on est pas intime que je sache alors ne m'appelle pas de cette façon…

Sasuke quitta la cantine. Pendant que Ino bouillait sur place Sakura ramassa son sac et salua ses amies avant de partir.

---

Plus loin Hinata discutait avec Naruto, elle était toujours embarrassé en sa présence, mais se dégainait doucement.

-Dit Hinata… j'aimerais te poser une question…

-Ou… Oui…

-Tu sais… Je suis considéré comme un bouffon, et comme un imbécile…

-Si tu faisais moins de bêtise et que tu écoutais plus en classe… ce serait différent.

-Oui, peut-être… Mais… tu crois que même si je suis comme ça… Si je demanderais a une fille de sortir avec moi… elle accepterais…

-Je… Je sais… pas… ça dépend… ça dépend de la fille je suppose…

-Je… vois…

-Est-ce que c'est Ino?

-Ino?! Non!

La jeune femme sourit amusé malgré elle, faisant rougir le blond à ses côtés.

-Tu… Tu sais… moi… moi je ne te considère pas comme un imbécile…

-Ah non?

-Bi… Bien sur que non…

-T'es sympa Hinata.

-Merci… Uzumaki…

-Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Naruto comme tout le monde.

La jeune femme le regarda surpris et rougit, le garçon ne s'en rendit pas conte et continua son chemin.

-Tu sais Hinata. J'aime bien traîner avec toi.

-Moi… Moi aussi j'aime bien être avec toi…

-Ah oui? Pourtant tu es toujours gêner avec moi.

-Je… Je suis gêner avec tout le monde…

-Pas avec Sakura et Tenten.

-Elle… elle ses différent… se sont mes amis et… et on se connaît depuis longtemps…

-Et Temari, elle est arriver il y a une semaine seulement.

-J'ai… j'ai confiance en Temari…

-Et pas en moi?

La jeune femme sursauta, elle se retourna espérant voir de l'ironie sur son visage, malheureusement sûr ce coup la il était très sérieux.

-C'est vrai à près tout on se connaît depuis plus longtemps que Temari, et on est ami non? Alors pourquoi tu es toujours gêner avec moi? Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête.

-Non… Non c'est… c'est pas ça…

-Alors c'est quoi?

-C'est… c'est…

La jeune femme rougissait a une allure folle, alors c'était comme ça qu'elle lui dirait, forcer de l'avouer pour ne pas qu'il croit qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui.

Pendant qu'elle se débattait avec sa gêne, un gamin passa derrière elle la renversant, la jeune femme tombant sur lui.

-Hey tu pourrais faire attention, lança Naruto à l'enfant qui était déjà loin.

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme qu'il tenait toujours contre lui.

-T'as rien Hinata?

-Je… Je…

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au parc quand Naruto réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eu sa réponse.

-Hey, dit, tu m'as toujours pas répondu.

La jeune femme retrouva sa teinte rouge homard et avança plus vite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Je… Je… Naruto… Je…

-Tu? Demanda t'il amusé.

Il la rattrapa, il se mit de dos pour lui faire face pendant qu'elle avançait.

-Tu sais, commença le blond, Hinata, tu… tu peux avoir confiance en moi… je te ferais jamais du mal, tu le sais ça?

-Bien sûr que je le sais.

-Alors raconte moi, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse a se point?

-Je… je… Je t'aime!

Naruto surprit recula et se prit les pieds, il bascula vers l'arrière, la jeune femme tenta de l'aider, mais tomba avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminée leur dégringolade, ils se retrouvèrent au sol, Hinata coucher sur le jeune homme qui riait au éclat coucher dans l'herbe.

-C'était marrant avoue?

-Oui…

Hinata voulu se relever, mais le garçon la plaqua au sol se plaçant au-dessus d'elle.

-Na… Naruto?

-Tout à l'heure tu as dis… que ça dépendait de la fille…

-O… Oui…

-Et… Si la fille est comme toi?

-He… Hein… ???

-Hinata… Tu voudrais être ma petite amie…

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux pendant que le blondinet les fermait. Comme hypnotiser elle les ferma, lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent elle lui murmura sa réponse, réponse que lui seul ne peu entendre, mais qu'il n'entendit pas, bien trop occuper par leur premier baiser…

---

Temari marchait avec Shikamaru, ils discutaient de tout et de rien lorsque Temari lui demanda :

-Tu as entendu parler d'un pseudo test que les filles font pour connaître le garçon de l'école qui se rapproche le plus de leur homme idéal?

-Oui, se pseudo test circule depuis l'année dernière.

-Oui d'accord.

-Tu l'as fait?

-Oui, Sakura me l'a fait faire la semaine dernière.

-Intéressant, et ses qui le mec?

-Ah le gros curieux.

-Tu es tombé sur Sasuke?

-Non

-Neji?

-Non plus.

-Gaara?

-Iie

-L'un des mecs de la bande de Yuki?

-Qui ça?

Shikamaru pouffa, il oubliait souvent qu'elle était nouvelle et qu'elle ne connaissait presque personne à l'école, il se mit donc a lui relater que Yuki et sa bande était la bande « cool » de l'école, mais qu'en réalité se n'était que des gamins qui meurent de trouille a l'idée d'être convoquer chez le directeur. Temari trouva son récit très amusant et l'écouta en riant.

-Non je ne crois suis tombé sur aucun de ses mecs.

-Heureusement pour toi parce que avec eux c'est sortie dans une boîte de nuit ridicule ensuite s'il te trouve suffisamment bien roulé et si tu as de la chance il essais de conclure la soirée même puis le lendemain il mette fin a la relation.

-Tien la dedans il y a deux des questions du test.

-Celle de la boîte de nuite ou du restaurant et?

-Celle de la relation sérieuse ou uniquement pour satisfaire.

-Je vois le style.

-Il on l'une des réponses, mais pas l'autre.

-Laquel?

-Je préfère les boites de nuit au restaurant.

-Pourquoi?

-J'aime danser.

-Ok.

-Mais je préfère les relations sérieuses que celle basé sur le sexe.

-Je vois le style.

-Y'a une question que je trouve bizarre.

-Laquel?

-Quel genre de fille choisirait un garçon coincé, que se soit en parlant de sexe ou de comportement?

-Celle qui on peur d'être forcé par le copain a avoir des relations sexuelles?

-Peut-être, mais c'est stupide tu demande Sensuel ou compréhensif pas sensuel ou coincé.

-Peut-être que les filles qui on inventé se test avait eu de mauvaise expérience.

-Peut-être.

Temari s'arrêta devant la maison.

-C'est ici que je vis.

-C'est grand.

-Je sais, c'est la maison de ma tante, elle me la léguer.

-Tu vis seul.

-Oui.

Temari se retourna vers lui.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagner.

-Récompense moi en me disant qui est ton pseudo homme parfait.

-Non, je vais te laisser le deviner, mais je vais te donner un indice, lorsque Sakura ma demande : Grosse tête ou niveau moyen, j'ai répondu grosse tête.

-Grosse tête?

-Bye! bye!

Temari disparu dans la demeure.

Vous croyez que la grosse tête va devinner se serait logique aprèès tout c'est un génie enfin on verra bien lol

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	4. Chapter 4 Amour Canin

Yaa!!

Chapitre 4 Amour canin

Sasuke et Neji sortaient de chez ce dernier. Ils marchaient tranquillement se dirigeant vers l'école lorsqu'un chien sortit d'un des cours devant eux en courant suivit par un autre chien un peu plus petit noir.

Les deux chiens fondirent sur eux comme des fous.

-Arrêtez les, cria une voix.

Les garçons attrapèrent les colliers des deux chiens. Le premier un Scottish Terrier noir tout joyeux qui essayait par tous les moyens de savoir qui le retenait prisonnier. Le deuxième retenu par Neji était un Border collie tricolore, qui, déçu d'avoir été attrapé, tentait de s'échapper.

-Skip!

Lorsque le Scottish Terrier aboya en se retourna, Sasuke leva la tête pour découvrir Sakura qui courait dans sa direction, Tenten, derrière elle, tenait la laisse d'un chien dans ses mains.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'arrêta devant lui. Tenten s'arrêta à son tour devant le Border Collie.

-Aku, grogna la fille aux macarons, t'as pas honte d'entraîner Skip dans tes bêtises?

Le chien répondit par un aboiement sonore et donna un coup de langue sur la joue de Tenten qui s'était accroupie.

-Je devrais te rebaptiser Akuma toi.

Sakura s'agenouilla devant le chien noir Sasuke le lâcha afin de le laisser sauter dans les bras de sa maîtresse en secouant la queue joyeusement.

-Vous devriez faire plus attention à vos chiens, lança l'Hyûga pendant que Tenten attachait la laisse au cou de son chien.

-C'est pas notre faute, se défendit la brune, ma sœur est partie et a laissé la porte du grillage ouverte.

-Encore heureux que Miya, le chien de ta sœur, ne soit pas sorti, on ne l'aurait jamais retrouvé.

Sasuke passa une main sur la tête du Scottish terrier et afficha un demi-sourire.

-Il est mignon non?

-J'en avais un qui lui ressemblait quand j'étais petit.

-J'adore le regarder marcher, avec ses petites pattes c'est trop mignon.

-Vous faites quoi avec vos chiens si tôt le matin? Demanda Neji.

-J'ai l'habitude de laisser mon chien avec celui de Tenten et de sa sœur le matin quand je viens la chercher, répondit la rose, comme ça Skip n'est pas seul toute la journée.

-Ok

-Sakura, on devrait retourner porter les chiens à la maison et partir pour l'école.

-Oui.

Sakura déposa son chien, elle et Tenten partirent en courant, les chiens suivaient à côté, Skip, bien dressé courait près de Sakura qui riait avec Tenten.

---

Sasuke marchait dans les rues lorsqu'il entendit un faible jappement, il se retourna et vit un Scottish Terrier courir vers lui. Il se pencha et caressa la tête du chien qui s'était arrêté à ses pieds, Sakura arriva en courant.

-Skip! Tiens, Sasuke? Alors c'est pour toi qu'il courait, je me disais aussi, il t'aime bien on dirait.

Sasuke caressa l'animal qui agitait la queue tout content, il lui gratta la gorge à son grand plaisir.

-On dirait.

-Tu veux marcher avec nous?

-J'ai rien à faire de toute façon.

Sasuke se redressa et Sakura appela son chien qui vint la rejoindre aussitôt, Sasuke et elle commencèrent à marcher côte à côte.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand le chien dévia dans la cour d'une grande maison.

-Tu veux rentrer, lui demanda la rose.

-Pourquoi pas.

Le garçon la suivit à l'intérieur.

-Elle est énorme ta baraque, s'exclama l'habituel taciturne.

-Mes parents sont tous les deux avocats, ils ne sont jamais là, mais j'ai une maison énorme avec plein de domestiques et mon mignon petit toutou pour me tenir compagnie.

-Je vois.

-Mademoiselle? Fit une voix.

Sakura se retourna, une femme entre deux âges se tenait debout près des escaliers, habillée d'une robe blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux les cheveux remontés et une jolie chaîne argentée dans le cou.

-Ah Akane, lança la rose, je vous présente Sasuke, un ami à moi Sasuke je te présente Akane ma nourrice, ma deuxième mère quoi.

-Enchanté.

-Moi de même monsieur.

-Akane s'occupe de moi depuis que je suis toute bébé.

-Je vois.

-Souhaitez-vous toujours utiliser la piscine mademoiselle?

-Je sais pas Sasuke tu as envie de te baigner?

-J'ai pas de maillot.

-T'inquiète on en a une collection juste pour les invités.

-Alors j'accepte, c'est rare qu'on puisse se baigner en plein mois de février.

-Super, Akane vous voulez bien conduire Sasuke à la chambre d'invités qu'il se choisisse un maillot, moi je vais me changer, vous le conduirez ensuite à la piscine.

-Bien mademoiselle.

-Aller viens Skip on va se baigner.

Le chien aboya joyeusement et suivit sa maîtresse en courant sur ses petites pattes.

---

Sasuke pénétra dans l'eau, il nagea en apnée quelques secondes puis ressortit la tête de l'eau en rabattant ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

-Alors elle est bonne?

Le garçon se retourna pour voir Sakura arriver dans son peignoir, un chien court sur patte derrière elle.

-Elle est parfaite…

-Ah oui?

Sakura fit un grand sourire avant de se débarrasser de son peignoir, elle portait un maillot de bain vert comme ses yeux, un bikini simple attaché dans le dos et dans le cou. Elle retira la pince qui lui serrait les cheveux les laissant tomber sur ses épaules. Sasuke la regarda monter sur le tremplin et plonger après avoir mit la chaîne stéréo en marche, la jeune femme apparut devant lui un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu as raison, elle est parfaite.

La jeune femme se retourna pour se nager.

-Parfaite…

La réponse du brun n'avait été qu'un murmure que lui seul avait entendu.

---

Sasuke était assit sur le bord de l'eau et regardait Sakura, des sandales de douche aux pieds et assise sur une chaise ; elle jouait avec son chien.

Le garçon sortit de l'eau et s'assit devant elle.

-Tu es très différente de la fille que je vois à l'école.

-Ah oui?

-Oh si crois moi.

-C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

-Une bonne, j'aime bien la fille qui est devant moi.

-J'aime bien parler avec toi.

Sakura se coucha sur la chaise longue et Skip monta sur son ventre.

-Je t'envie, commença le brun, une grande maison, des domestiques à tes ordres, une piscine intérieure, une chaîne stéréo High-Tech.

-Je vis comme une princesse, mais mes parents ne sont jamais là, je les connais à peine si il n'y avait pas toutes ces photos j'aurais du mal à me souvenir de leur visage, je ne me rappelle même plus la dernière fois qu'on a mangé en famille.

-Mais tu as Skip.

-Oui, heureusement, mes parents me l'ont offert pour mes quatorze ans parce que je commençais à en avoir assez d'être seule et qu'ils soient toujours partis, ils croient qu'en m'offrant un chien je pourrais oublier que ça fait quatre ans que je suis toujours seule pour mon anniversaire.

-Ils ne viennent pas à ton anniversaire?

-Non, tout est toujours trop pressant trop important, encore cette année, ils ne viendront pas.

Le chien cacha sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme comme pour lui apporter son réconfort.

-Heureusement que chaque année Tenten vient me voir pour me remonter le moral.

Sasuke la regarda sans rien dire, la jeune femme souriante et si enjouée lui montrait enfin l'autre côté de son monde parfait. Sakura se redressa, le Scottish terrier sauta au sol.

-J'en ai marre, je dois arrêter de me lamenter, après tout j'ai toujours des parents même s'ils ne sont jamais là.

Skip se dirigea vers la chaîne stéréo, il sauta sur une chaise pour atteindre la hauteur de l'appareil et appuya sur deux ou trois boutons avec l'une de ses pattes avant, une musique rythmée démarra pendant que Sakura attachait un paréo autour de ses hanches. Elle attrapa les mains de Sasuke qui regardait le chien étonné.

-Aller viens danser avec nous, demanda la rose.

-Mais… Je savais que les chiens étaient intelligents mais de là à faire fonctionner une chaîne stéréo.

-C'est moi qui lui ai montré, il aime bien la musique et il apprend très vite.

Sakura commença à danser, Skip commença lui aussi à « danser » près de la jeune femme. Sasuke ria et accepta de danser avec elle.

---

-Haruno, lança une voix.

Sakura se retourna, elle vit Sasuke arriver dans sa direction. Il se pencha pour dire bonjour à Skip et se redressa vers la jeune femme qui souriait.

-Bonjour.

-Salut.

-Tu peux m'appeler Sakura si tu veux.

-Sakura?

-Mais oui, mes amis m'appellent pas Haruno.

-Va pour Sakura, alors appelle moi Sasuke.

Sakura fit un grand sourire pour souligner son accord.

-C'étais marrant hier.

-Oui, je me suis bien amusé.

-Je me demandais…

La rose marqua un point d'arrêt, Sasuke posa les yeux sur elle pour découvrir qu'elle rougissait.

-Je sais pas ce que tu en dis… mais on pourrait se refaire une journée comme ça.

-Pourquoi pas.

-On… Enfin… Je me demandais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire Sakura.

-Écoute… Je sais que tu es beaucoup demandé… mais…

Sasuke la regarda, elle rougissait de plus en plus, c'est alors qu'il comprit, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se décida à l'aider.

-Écoute Sakura… Je sais pas si tu accepteras… mais t'aurais envie qu'on sorte ensemble?

Sakura s'arrêta, elle leva les yeux vers lui le garçon lui sourit timidement. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle voulait et qu'elle dirait oui puisque c'est ce qu'elle essayait de lui demander, mais il avait peur de s'être trompé.

-Oui… Bien sûr que oui!

Le garçon sourit, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. De tendre, il devint passionné lorsqu'ils se laissèrent pour reprendre leur souffle Sasuke appuya son front sur le sien. Il entendit le chien aboyer.

-Je crois qu'il nous approuve, susurra le brun.

-Je l'espère bien parce que je t'aime depuis si longtemps.

-J'ai toujours eu des sentiments bizarres pour toi, c'est hier que j'ai vraiment compris ce que c'était…

-Embrasse-moi encore…

Le garçon sourit et obéit docilement.

---

Temari marchait avec Shikamaru.

-Alors tu as trouvé?

-Si, alors comme ça je suis ton homme idéal?

-Je sais pas si tu es mon homme idéal, mais tu es celui qui s'en rapproche le plus.

La jeune femme sourit amusée, le garçon l'imita.

-C'est déjà un bon point.

-Je t'aime toi tu es positif, lança la blonde.

La blonde vit alors la rose à l'entré de la cour qui tenait la main de Sasuke, elle vit ensuite Naruto et Hinata qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre plus loin.

-Ils sont au courant que la Saint-valentin c'est la semaine prochaine?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, s'informa le Nara.

-Bah j'en sais rien, je crois avoir manqué un ou deux chapitres parce que entre vendredi midi et ce matin y'a Sasuke et Sakura qui se sont mit ensembles et Naruto et Hinata qui se sont aussi mis en couple.

-Doit y avoir un truc dans l'air.

-Sûrement, on devrait faire attention sinon on va finir dans un placard à balai en train de s'envoyer en l'air.

-Oui faut faire attention.

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire et rentrèrent dans le bâtiment principal.

Voilà deux couples de fait il en reste deux XD J'aime ce que dit Tema à propos du placard à balai.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	5. Chapter 5 Gymnastique

Yaa!!

Chapitre 5 Gymnastique

Temari discutait à la cantine avec Shikamaru.

-Alors c'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin?

-Tu y vas avec qui? Ino?

-Ino? Tu es pas bien.

Le garçon déposa sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température.

-Non tout a l'air normal.

-Ah oui? Pourtant je suis bouillante d'amour pour toi.

Le garçon sourit amusé.

-Je te l'avais dit qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, lança le brun.

-Vite un placard à balais!

-Aller calme tes hormones.

Temari fit la moue et éclata de rire, le garçon joignit son rire au sien.

-Tu sais, j'aime bien discuter avec toi, lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois je te croyais, coincé et ennuyant et sans intérêt, c'est vrai après tout tu dors toujours en classe.

-Les cours m'ennuient, et puis je suis un an à l'avance sur tout le monde.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai redoublé l'an dernier trop d'absences.

-Je me demande pourquoi, ria la blonde.

-N'empêche que cette année, je dois assister aux cours et ça me saoule.

-Pauvre chou, lança t'elle sur un ton transpirant d'ironie.

-Et toi tu es coincée avec le feignant de service pauvre amour, lui relança t'il sur le même ton.

Temari sourit amusée. Elle se leva.

-Moi j'en ai marre d'être ici, tu viens faire un tour avec moi?

-Si tu veux.

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la salle.

---

-Hitora!

L'interpellée se retourna, le temps de voir qui l'appelait elle était déjà partie.

Tenten Hitora détestait Ino Yamanaka depuis l'école primaire, c'est elle qui l'avait poussée devant la voiture il y avait cinq ans, à cause de cette peste Tenten avait perdu une année scolaire pour la réhabilitation. Résultat elle s'était retrouvée à redoubler son année et s'était retrouvée avec des plus jeunes, la lycéenne adorait Hinata et Sakura, mais si Ino n'avait pas fait ça elle serait dans la même classe et Neji Hyûga. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais été punie pour l'avoir envoyée à l'hôpital, elle n'avait eu qu'à dire que c'était un accident. Depuis cinq ans que la jeune femme la fuyait comme la peste et la détestait comme la mort…

-Hitora! Mais arrêtes toi!

Tenten fonça plus vite lorsqu'elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

-Pardon.

-Regarde où tu vas.

La jeune femme leva les yeux et vit l'Hyûga.

-Hitora!!!!

-Elle t'appelle t'es au courant?

-Oui…

La jeune femme se leva et partit en murmurant pour elle-même.

-Mais moi je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler…

L'Hyûga se retourna pour la regarder partir. Il se souvenait au primaire, la jeune femme était dans sa classe, en fait, il s'en souvenait parce qu'il la regardait souvent pendant les cours. Il la trouvait jolie, mais un jour, du jour au lendemain, elle était disparue, elle avait arrêté de venir et l'année suivante elle était de retour mais un an en dessous de lui.

Ino s'arrêta devant lui.

-Neji! Je suis contente de te voir, cette idiote d'Hitora refuse de me parler.

-M'appelles pas par mon prénom Yamanaka…

-Mais Neji c'est plus mignon que Hyûga, et puis ça serait mélangeant avec ta cousine.

-Alors habitues-toi…

La jeune femme fit une moue qui se voulait mignonne. Neji soupira et partit.

-Neji!

-Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom!

Neji entra dans le grand gymnase. Il entendit de la musique et suivit le son rythmé. Dans une salle de gymnastique adjacente, une élève pratiquait sa routine. Vêtue d'un short court rouge et d'une camisole blanche, ses cheveux étaient noués en deux macarons bruns.

La jeune femme se retourna se sentant observée. Elle sursauta en découvrant le brun.

-Hyûga?

-C'est toi qui fait tout ce boucan?

-Pardon.

La brune mit fin à la musique.

-Je voulais pas te déranger, c'est seulement que je préfère m'entraîner en musique.

-T'entraîner à quoi?

-Je suis dans l'équipe de gymnastique de l'école.

-Hum…

-Et il y a une compétition dans deux semaines…

-Je sais ma petite amie est dans ce groupe et elle y va.

-Mirashi? Elle est à la poutre

-Oui…

-Tu vas venir?

-Si je l'ai pas plaquée d'ici là… Elle commence à me saouler…

-Elle a l'air de t'adorer, elle parle toujours de toi pendant les entraînements.

-Justement il est là le problème…

-Elle parle toujours de toi?

-Non.

-Alors quoi?

-Elle parle toujours.

-Tu auras de la difficulté à trouver une fille qui n'aime pas parler.

-Si au moins elle parlait d'autre chose que de ses guéguerres entre filles, de son maquillage ses fringues et ses cheveux. Le seul sport qu'elle fait c'est dans son salon sur son tapis roulant devant sa télévision pour garder la ligne.

-Elle fait de la gym aussi…

-Pour le look, et puis elle est nulle, mais y'a personne pour lui faire compétition alors c'est elle qui va aux compétitions.

-Je vois…

Neji se retourna.

-Je te laisse, et tu peux remettre ta musique.

Tenten sourit et appuya sur « play ». Elle se remit à son entraînement.

---

Neji entra dans le gymnase, il venait de plaquer Mirashi et il était venu se défouler sur un ballon de soccers lorsqu'il entendit de la musique. Il entra dans la salle de gymnastique en retrait et y trouva la brune pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Tenten y était recommençait sans cesse sa routine. Lorsqu'elle effectuait sa vrille finale, la jeune femme tombait sur ses pieds mais perdait aussitôt l'équilibre et tombait sur le sol. Neji la vit recommencer deux, trois puis quatre fois avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos en criant. Elle frappa le sol de ses mains avant de se coucher en soupirant, sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement et sa peau était recouverte de sueur, la jeune femme s'entraînait sans cesse depuis plusieurs heures. Le garçon se plaça au dessus d'elle.

-Tu es encore là? Déclara t'il.

-Oui… Et je vais y rester jusqu'à ce que je réussis ma vrille.

-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant.

La jeune femme se redressa.

-Je dois réussir ma vrille…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'en ai besoin pour terminer ma routine, et que si je veux avoir une chance de faire gagner une médaille à l'école je dois la réussir…

-C'est sûrement pas Mirashi qui se casserait la tête à réussir un mouvement pour une compétition.

-Je suis différente de Mirashi, et je veux réussir ce mouvement…

Neji la regarda, elle était couverte de sueur, ses pieds, ses coudes, ses genoux et ses paumes étaient rouges et éraflés à force de tomber.

-Tu devrais prendre une pause, déclara le brun, tu en as besoin…

-Je vais bien…

Tenten se redressa. Elle s'éloigna et demanda au garçon de quitter l'espace du sol, il accepta et elle reprit ses mouvements. Il la regarda s'exécuter en silence avant de quitter la salle.

---

Tenten sauta, elle effectua sa vrille et retomba. Pour la première fois la jeune femme arriva à rester sur ses pieds, elle soupira soulagée avant de se laisser tomber sur les genoux. Elle avait envie d'une douche, d'une douche et d'un lit moelleux.

-J'ai réussi, murmura t-elle, je l'ai eu… j'ai enfin réussi…

-Prends ça…

La jeune femme se retourna surprise et vit Neji qui lui tendait une bouteille d'eau fraîche, la jeune femme sourit. Elle attrapa la bouteille et avala rapidement la bouteille d'eau minéral comme si elle n'avait rien avalé depuis des années.

-Merci, lança t-elle une fois son corps réhydraté.

Le garçon la regarda sans répondre, la jeune femme se remit alors à ses exercices.

-Quoi t'as pas fini?

-Si je ne m'étire pas je vais avoir mal demain.

-T'es une fille t'es sûre?

-Pourquoi cette question?

-T'es couverte de sueur, décoiffée, tes fringues te collent à la peau et tu continues.

-Je ne suis pas une fille qui porte une grande attention à son look, ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir chaud, ça ne me dérange pas de suer ou de me décoiffer si c'est pour faire ce que j'aime, et j'aime la gym.

-T'es pas une fille.

-Alors aussi bien arrêter de me chercher un mec hétéro je vais le prendre gay.

Neji eut un sourire amusé.

-Pourquoi tu restes avec moi? demanda la brune.

-Tu n'as pas l'air au courant qu'il est dix heures passé.

-Si tard?

-Oui, et Hinata m'a demand& de venir te chercher lorsque je suis sorti courir…

-Tu cours à dix heures?

-J'avais besoin de me changer les esprits.

Tenten acquiesça et se leva, elle partit prendre une douche dans les vestiaires et se changea, lorsqu'elle sortit elle fit un pas en direction du brun, mais bascula, le garçon l'attrapa pour lui éviter de tomber.

-Je crois que mes pieds ne me supportent plus…

-Je le crois aussi…

-Heureusement que demain c'est Samedi, lança t-elle embarassée.

-Hum…

Le garçon qui n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre après elle la prit dans ses bras et marcha en direction de la porte.

-Arrête, lâches-moi! Déposes moi Je refuse d'être portée comme ça!, s'indigna t-elle.

-Et moi je refuse d'arriver au manoir à trois heures du matin.

-Non!!

-Arrête de t'agiter!

-Je suis pas un objet et j'exige d'être mise au sol!

-Comme tu veux! Mais compte pas sur moi pour t'attendre.

-Je t'ai rien demandé!

Le jeune homme la déposa et pris les devants.

Tenten avançait mollement, elle s'arrêta une minute pour se frotter les yeux, ses paupières étaient si lourdes elle avait envie de dormir, elle ne tenait plus debout. La jeune femme bascula, elle tomba vers l'avant incapable de se tenir debout plus longtemps. Elle croyait percuter le sol, mais tomba plutôt sur quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux et vit le brun devant elle. Il la monta sur son dos. La brune voulut riposter, mais elle était bien trop épuisée, elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon et s'endormit.

Neji sentait le souffle de la lycéenne dans son cou. Son souffle chaud et régulier…

_Flash back_

Un garçon marchait dans les rues, il avait à peine onze ans, sur son dos, une fillette épuisée qui s'était blessée la cheville, il sentait la fillette souffler dans son dos. Ses cheveux retenus par deux macarons bruns elle dormait profondément la tête sur son épaule.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Neji arriva à la demeure familiale des Hyûga, Hinata sortit en trombe en voyant Tenten sur les épaules de son cousin.

-T'inquiète, marmonna le brun, elle fait que dormir.

-La pauvre, elle est épuisée, dépose la dans mon lit s'il te plait.

-J'allais sûrement pas la déposer sur le mien…

Neji monta à l'étage et déposa la jeune femme sur le lit double de sa jeune cousine. Hinata détacha les cheveux de la brune et retira sa veste et ses espadrilles, la jeune femme dormait toujours profondément.

-Elle était épuisée, murmura la jeune Hyûga.

-Hum…

-Merci de t'être occupé d'elle…

-Hum…

Neji disparut dans le couloir.

Le visage de la jeune femme le hantait, le garçon sentait son cœur se serrer puis s'alléger, chose qu'il n'avait faite qu'une fois.

_Flash Back_

Le garçonnet se retourna vers la fillette qui dormait, il regarda son visage quelques secondes, elle était belle. Il sentait une drôle de pression dans son cœur, il sentait un drôle de sentiment prendre possession de lui…

_Fin du flash back_

Désolée du retard dans quatre jours je tombe en relâche donc j'aurais le temps de bosser mes chapitres, j'espère que celui-ci saura vous faire patienter jusque là.

Matane to Arigato

Maaya-san


	6. Chapter 6 Allons danser!

Yaa!!

Chapitre 6 Allons danser!

-Lorsque Tenten se réveillera dis lui que je lui ai laissé des vêtements dans la salle de bain, et qu'elle n'a qu'à petit-déjeuner si elle a faim, je reviens vers midi alors soit gentil et tiens lui compagnie tu veux bien?

-Pourquoi je devrais m'occuper de TON amie.

-Parce que je suis ta cousine, que je te le demande, et que Tenten est mon amie, et ma patronne m'a demandé de remplacer une fille jusqu'à midi.

Neji soupira et accepta. Lorsqu'il monta il vit par la porte ouverte la jeune femme qui dormait doucement, encore une fois il sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, pensa t'il, c'est Tenten, l'amie de ma cousine!

---

Plus tard il repassa devant la chambre de sa cousine quand il entendit un grognement fatigué. Il poussa la porte et vit la jeune femme qui se réveillait. Le chat du garçon, qui s'était mis en tête de la réveiller, lui piétinait frénétiquement la poitrine en miaulant. Il lui léchait le visage et donnait des coups de tête dans son cou.

Le garçon entra et prit le chat qui se mit à miauler encore plus fort comme pour dire « Attends elle est pas encore réveillée ».

-Ça va, ça va je suis réveillée chaton arrête de miauler… lança la brune endormit.

-Désolé, on dirait qu'il se fait un devoir de réveiller tout le monde.

-C'est pas grave, mon chien fait la même chose, mais lui il me piétine pas la poitrine.

-Hinata t'a laissé des vêtements dans la salle de bain.

-Où elle est?

-On lui a demandé de remplacer jusqu'à midi.

-Je vois.

-Si tu as faim tu n'as qu'à descendre, le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

-Bien merci…

Neji sortit de la chambre et laisse aller le félin.

Tenten entra dans la salle de bain privée de son amie et se dévêtit, elle pénétra sous l'eau chaude en soupirant. Ses muscles engourdis étaient douloureux, mais l'eau chaude lui faisait du bien, elle entendit la porte grincer. Elle entrouvrit la porte de la douche pour voir la porte ouvrit de quelques centimètres tout au plus, elle prit une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille, elle sortit et ferma la porte à clé. Elle retourna dans la douche et retira la serviette, elle sursauta en voyant le chat qui l'avait réveillée assis occupé à laisser l'eau couler sur son dos.

-Et ben voyons, un chat pervers qui aime l'eau, murmura la jeune femme, Neji t'es pas capable d'avoir un chat normal?

Le chat se retourna lorsqu'elle se glissa sous l'eau et se frotta contre ses jambes.

---

Neji déjeunait tranquillement lorsqu'il vit Tenten arriver. Elle portait un short blanc et une camisole kaki. Dans ses bras un chat, son chat, enveloppé dans une serviette, en colère car Tenten lui séchait la tête avec une serviette. Lorsqu'elle arrêta, le chat était ébouriffé et contrarié.

-Nouveau look Byaku?

Tenten sourit amusée.

-Ton pervers félin est venu me rejoindre sous la douche.

-Je ne te savais pas comme ça, répondit-il à l'adresse du félin qui, assis sur le sol, essayait tant bien que mal de dompter sa fourrure.

-Il est quand même mignon, même s'il me rappelle le prof Fps en miniature, comment il s'appelle?

-Byakugan, mais tout le monde l'appelle Byaku.

-C'est mignon.

-Tu as deviné qu'il n'aime pas faire la grasse matinée.

-Oui j'avais deviné, mon pauvre ça doit pas être facile.

-Avec moi il se risque rarement.

Tenten sourit. Elle s'installa ensuite près de lui et commença à manger.

---

Lorsque Hinata rentra à la maison, Neji et Tenten mangeaient tranquillement en discutant. Les cheveux de la jeune femme étant mouillés comme sa camisole laissait supposer à la jeune Hyûga que son amie avait profité de leur piscine intérieur, mais que son cousin ait lui aussi les cheveux trempés l'étonnait, lui qui ne se baignait jamais, il l'avait apparemment fait ce jour-là.

-Bonjour vous deux!

-Salut Hina, alors ton boulot?

-Ça va, ça va, j'avais surtout peur que la fille que je remplaçais ne se pointe pas.

-Moi j'ai bien profité de ta piscine.

-Oui j'avais deviné à te voir toute mouillée, répondit la Hyûga amusée.

-Et j'ai fait la connaissance de Byaku.

-Le chat pervers de mon cousin.

-Il m'a réveillée et ensuite il m'a rendu visite dans la douche, approuva Tenten.

-Neji ton chat est encore plus pervers que je le croyais.

-C'est toi qui me l'a offert je te rappelle.

-J'aurais dû en prendre un autre.

-Moi je le trouve mignon, lança Tenten, mais pas quand il me réveille.

-Je vois le style, ria Hinata.

-Je voudrais pas d'un chat comme lui, j'ai besoin de faire la grasse matinée moi.

-Justement pendant que j'y pense, Temari a réussi à convaincre l'as de la grasse matinée à venir en boîte avec elle, pour fêter son triomphe comme elle dit elle nous invite tous.

Tenten ria puis acquiesça.

---

Tout le petit groupe entra dans la boîte, une musique rythmée retentissait.

-Je vous laisse, cria Temari par dessus la musique, moi je vais danser!

-Attends, cria Tenten à son tour, moi je viens avec toi!

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent en courant et se mêlèrent à la foule.

-Dis moi Shikamaru, commença Neji, pourquoi toi, le plus grand feignant de l'école, tu as accepté de venir?

-Parce qu'elle m'énerve avec ça depuis son arrivée.

-Tu as accepté pour avoir la paix? Demanda la rose.

-Exactement.

-Juste pour ça? Relança l'Hyûga.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Avec ton QI de 200 tu devrais trouver non?

Shikamaru et Neji restèrent à se dévisager un moment puis ils partirent s'asseoir avec les autres.

---

Lorsque Tenten et Temari revinrent, Sakura et Hinata se retournèrent intriguées.

-Vous dansiez avec qui, lança l'une.

-Ils étaient mignons, ajouta l'autre.

Sasuke regarda Sakura.

-Quoi? Il était mignon, puis elle rajouta avec un sourire, mais pas autant que toi…

Sasuke sourit et l'embrassa.

-Le garçon qui dansait avec Tenten avait l'air très intéressant. Pour ma part il était ennuyant, répondit la blonde.

-Il était comment ton partenaire Tenten? Demanda la noire.

-Très mignon, et il dansait plutôt bien, il avait de jolies fesses et un très beau sourire, et il discutait pas mal non plus.

-Oh Tenten, mais c'est que tu m'as l'air intéressée, lança la blonde.

-Tant que ça?

-Oui, et si on allait le retrouver?

-Quoi, euh… non!

Mais il était trop tard, la blonde l'entraînait déjà parmi les danseurs.

---

Neji était sortit, la musique trop forte lui collait la migraine. Il discutait avec Shikamaru devant la boîte quand la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir Tenten sortir, elle s'éloigna un peu. Neji tourna la tête vers elle à temps pour la voir effacer rapidement une larme qui s'était échappée. Neji perdit le sourire qui l'avait gagné quelques minutes plus tôt, à cause d'une plaisanterie stupide de son ami, et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-Hitora?

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, la jeune femme se retourna brusquement, les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Je… Je… Le… Le garçon de tout à l'heure… au début… au début il était gentil… mais… mais il est devenu… trop pressant… et… et il était trop collant… Il m'a embrassé… et il a essayé de me… toucher… Je lui disais non… mais il ne m'écoutait pas et il a voulu… m'entraîner vers une autre salle… puis Temari est arrivée… elle m'a dit de sortir… alors je suis sortie et… et…

L'adolescente ne put retenir ses pleurs plus longtemps et fondit en larme. Neji à son tour ne put se retenir et la serra contre lui. Sans se poser de question la jeune femme le laissa faire et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle se sentait en sécurité et dans ses bras ses larmes étaient déjà moins abondantes. Le garçon relâcha son étreinte, il leva les yeux vers son ami. Shikamaru sursauta en découvrant la lueur de haine dans les yeux du jeune Hyûga.

-Occupes toi t'elle, déclara t'il simplement.

Neji la relâcha et partit, il entra dans la boîte. Tenten se retourna vers Shikamaru.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Faire une connerie je suppose…

Shikamaru soupira, puis sourit.

-Je crois qu'il est parti voir le mec qui t'a blessé.

Tenten sursauta.

-Mais… Temari s'occupe déjà de lui…

-Si tu crois que ça va l'arrêter…

Il déposa sa main sur son épaule.

-T'inquiètes pas, il va revenir rapidement…

---

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, toute la bande sortit de la boîte. Temari se dirigea aussitôt vers elle.

-Tu n'as rien?

-Je… Je vais bien…

-Et tu bégaies autant qu'Hinata devant Naruto.

Tenten baissa les yeux. Temari la prit dans ses bras, la lycéenne ferma les yeux lorsque Temari commença à lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes :

-T'inquiètes, des idiots comme ça y'en a partout, commença t-elle, c'est pour ça qu'il y a des mecs biens, prêt à nous défendre… moi aussi ça m'est arrivé, cette peur ne restera pas ne t'en fais pas… Après tout tu as quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, et il ne supporte pas de te voir si triste…

Tenten ouvrit les yeux et vit, par dessus l'épaule de Temari, Neji qui la regardait.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et sourit.

-Merci, murmura t-elle à son tour.

Temari la relâcha avant de se retourner.

-Moi je propose de continuer la soirée chez moi ça vous dit? Lança la blonde.

Tous approuvèrent à l'unanimité, enfin presque Temari dû bousculer Shikamaru un peu avant qu'il accepte à son tour.

---

La soirée se termina vers minuit, tous rentrèrent mutuellement chez eux et Neji s'offrit pour raccompagner Tenten.

-Merci de me raccompagner, je ne me serais pas sentie en sécurité toute seule…

-C'est rien.

-Dis moi Hitora.

-Appelles moi Tenten s'il te plaît.

-Si tu veux, Alors Tenten, comment tu te sens?

-Bien… un peu déboussolée, mais je me sens bien

-Bien...

-Je crois que tant que je ne reste pas seule ça ira.

-Ok…

Ils marchèrent un moment puis arrivèrent chez la jeune femme. Neji remarqua alors l'air contrarié de la brune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il n'y a personne…

-Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi.

-Je voudrais pas déranger!

-Sauf mon chat tu peux pas déranger personne, Hinata est chez Naruto et ses parents sont en voyage, donc Hanabi a filé chez sa grand-mère.

-Tu es tout seul?

-Ce soir oui.

-Comme moi quoi?

-On peut être seul à deux.

Tenten sourit et hocha la tête.

---

Tenten se retourna dans le lit de son amie, elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil, les images de la soirée revenaient sans cesse hanter son esprit.

Lorsque le chat du garçon monta sur le lit elle ne s'en rendit pas compte et lorsqu'il passa sa langue dans son cou elle se redressa en criant.

---

Neji se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la jeune femme cria, il n'eut pas le temps de sortir de son lit et la porte s'ouvrait toute grande et que Tenten entrait en panique dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

-Déjà que j'arrivais pas à dormir ton chat vient me faire peur! Il est maléfique!

-Calmes toi Tenten, pourquoi t'arrive pas a dormir?

-Je sais pas, je croyais que ça serait bon, mais y'a rien à faire j'arrive pas à rester seule dans une pièce…

-Je vois…

-Neji?...

-Hum?

-Je peux dormir avec toi?...

Le garçon la regarda un moment, la lumière de la lune qui filtrait au travers des rideaux de la chambre, trahissait la véritable détresse de la jeune femme qui tentait d'avoir l'air le moins effrayée possible.

-Ok…

-Merci…

Neji vit rentrer son chat qui monta sur le lit et s'approcha de Tenten.

-Il m'a pas fait assez peur comme ça faut qu'il revienne à la charge.

-T'occupe pas de lui.

Les deux lycéens se couchèrent côte à côte lorsque Byaku se plaça sur le second oreiller.

-Qu'est qu'il a ton chat?

-Tu es à sa place alors il te pique ton oreiller.

Neji attrapa le chat et le poussa au pied du lit.

Tenten déposa sa tête sur l'oreiller avant que l'animal ne revienne à la charge.

-Ton chat est pervers, mais il est aussi gay et possessif.

-Hein?

-C'est pas la place dans le lit qu'il veut, c'est celle près de toi.

Neji soupira et se coucha à son tour, la jeune femme lui murmura un « bonne nuit » avant de s'endormir. Neji ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à se débarrasser du félin jaloux. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à le faire coucher au pied du lit, après avoir balancé son T-shirt par terre pour lui faire un lit improvisé, il vit la jeune femme qui tremblait près de lui, il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura sa présence à l'oreille avant de la serrer contre lui.

---

Le lendemain la jeune femme se réveilla dans les bras de son ami. Son cœur fit un bond. Elle remarqua qu'il ne portait plus son T-shirt, elle sentait sa peau nue dans son dos. Elle était prisonnière de ses bras musclés qui la retenaient au chaud contre son torse. La jeune femme rougit, elle comprit ensuite que si elle était aussi embarrassée c'était parce qu'elle aimait être dans ses bras, serrée contre son torse musclé. Elle se décida alors à fermer les yeux, voulant profiter au maximum du temps qui lui restait dans ses bras.

---

Neji ouvrit les yeux, Tenten était dans ses bras, il sourit et se pencha pour respirer son odeur. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'affola.

-Tenten, je dois te dire quelque chose…

La jeune femme préféra ne pas réagir.

-Regarde moi…

La jeune femme se retourna et croisa son regard.

-Je voulais pas l'avouer… mais… maintenant je peux plus tenir… Tenten… Je… Je suis amoureux… de toi…

La jeune femme ouvrit grands les yeux. Au dessus d'elle le garçon la regardait.

-Neji… euh…

-Tu peux m'appeler Neji…

-Je… Je t'aime… Je t'aime moi aussi…

Elle vit un sourire sur ses lèvres, le plus beau des sourires, lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser son cœur voulait exploser et lorsqu'il toucha ses lèvres son âme toute entière se laissa transporter…

---

Lorsque Hinata rentra la maison était calme sauf une chose, des rires, des rires venant de la piscine. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit Neji et Tenten qui s'amusaient dans la piscine, elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit le garçon embrasser son amie. Elle sortit sans un bruit voulant les laisser à leur plaisir, en amoureux et monta se changer avant de partir pour le cinéma rejoindre Naruto.

Voilà votre Neji Tenten, le prochain chapitre le Shika Tema sera le dernier ensuite retour sur mes fics habituelles, je vais sûrement le poster demain ou après d'main.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	7. Chapter 7 La SaintValentin

Yaa!!

Chapitre 7 La Saint-Valentin

Temari entra dans le gymnase, la salle parfaitement décorer de jolis ballons roses rouges et blancs en forme de cœur ne permettait à personne de douter la fête fêter dans la grande école. Elle Sakura et Sasuke, Neji et Tenten et Hinata et Naruto, puis plus loin Shikamaru qui écoutait Ino déblatérer son habituel sac de sottise. Le pauvre, elle le plaignait, c'était elle qui l'avait convaincue de venir et maintenant il était au pris avec cette bécasse blonde. Temari s'approcha de son partenaire de classe.

-Salut Shika, lança t'elle.

Le brun se retourna et soupira de soulagement en voyant Temari.

-Minora!

-Temari! Je vais devoir te répéter combien de fois de m'appeler TE-MA-RI

-Excuse moi, lança l'autre blonde, Shikamaru et moi avions un conversation d'ordre privée.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom Yamanaka, les gens nous pense ensemble se qui est loin d'être le cas.

-Parce que tu es avec elle peut-être?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi elle peut t'appeler « Shika »

-Parce qu'elle n'écoute rien.

-Toi non plus tu n'écoutes rien Nara, tu refuses toujours de m'appeler Temari.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi borné?

-Je suis toujours la, lança soudainement Yamanaka.

-Ah oui c'est vrai la bécasse, répondit simplement Temari.

-Arrêter ça toute les deux, soupira l'héritier Nara.

-Tu es de son côté? Lança sa partenaire.

-J'ai pas dit ça.

-Alors tu es du sien, lança l'autre blonde.

-Pitié toute les deux.

Les deux blonde se fusillèrent du regard un moment puis l'une des deux prit la parole.

-Tu es toute seule Minora.

-J'ai besoin de personne pour t'envoyer sur les roses Yamanaka.

-Alors comme ça la nouvelle est toute seule pour la Saint-Valentin.

-Toi aussi je te ferrais remarquer.

-Je ne suis pas seule, j'ai tout un groupe de cavalier potentiel, seulement j'hésite encore.

-Qui ça? T'es chien de compagnie?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?, lança star de l'école piquer à vif.

-Lorsqu'un mec vient te voir en agitant la queue les pattes en avant en disant « Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant Ino? Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant Ino? » ça s'appelle plus un homme, mais un chien de compagnie, il est près à accomplir t'es moindre désir et espèrent en retour avoir un susucre.

-Et c'est quoi ce susucre mademoiselle je sais tout.

-Une nuit avec la plus grande putin de l'école bien sûr! S'exclama la nouvelle comme si s'était l'évidence même.

-Minora tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort!

Ino se lança sur son ennemi dans l'intention de la tuer. La nouvelle évita avec une facilité désarmante. Tout en évitant les attaques, Temari se rapprocha du buffet. Alors qu'Ino qui pensait l'avoir coincé, Temari posa ses mains sur la table et sauta de l'autre coté de celle-ci. Ino glissa et incapable de se retenir elle tomba dans le gâteau déposer sur la table.

-Yamanaka! Cria la blonde, T'a gâcher le gâteau, fraise et chocolat en plus, mon préférer, tu devrais avoir honte, les autres aussi il en voulait.

-Minora… gronda la jeune femme en se redressa t'en bien que mal dans la crème, je vais te…

Avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, la table se brisa, Ino tomba au sol, à nouveau dans le gâteau, puis le reste du buffet suivit, petit gâteau, biscuit, sandwich, boisson gazeuse, punch etc. Temari qui avait reculer pour ne pas se faire éclabousser, la regardait avec des grands yeux.

-Et merde, tu pèses combien pour avoir fait briser la table! J'avais remarqué que tu prenais du poids mais de la à faire briser une table!! Tu te rends conte! L'école à pas l'argent pour remplacer toutes les tables! Et tu t'imagines un peu, y'a une douzaine de personne qui on bosser sur cette soirée, et toi tu détruis tout. Tu devrais avoir honte.

Ino arriva enfin à se relever et tomba face à face avec Tsunade.

-Madame la directrice, c'est la faute de Temari tout ça, se défendit l'étoile du lycée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait? Demanda la directrice.

-Elle m'a provoqué!

-Alors pour te venger tu as décidé de saboter la fête?

-C'est un accident.

-N'empêche que tu as réduit a néant tout les efforts des organisatrices de se bal.

-Mais…

-Si tu n'avais pas décidé de régler tes problèmes avec tes poings, on n'en serait pas là.

-Mais…

-C'est gosse de riche il se croit tout permis, pour te punir d'avoir détruit le bal, tu devras acheter un nouveau buffet, nettoyer la salle et remplacer cette foutu table pour demain.

La directrice se retourna ensuite vers les élèves.

-Je suis désolé, mais la fête est annulé, revenez demain nous redémarrons cette soirée à zéro.

Sur ces mots Tsunade sortit, suivit des élèves.

---

-Cette idiote de Yamanaka a tout gâché, gronda Sakura.

Tout le petit groupe était en route pour chez Temari quand celle-ci eu un éclair de génie.

-Mais oui, lança la blonde, mon oncle à un bateau encré au port, je lui passe un coup de fil et on termine la soirée à faire la fête sur son Yacht! Ça vous dit?

L'acclamation fut général. Après quelques coûts de fils tout était arranger.

-Mon cousin va nous retrouver sur le port avec sa fiancée, lança la blonde, il faut bien quelqu'un pour naviguer. Tout le monde va chercher son maillot et on se retrouve au port.

Tout le monde approuva puis ils partirent.

---

-Salut Temari!

-Salut Hiro!

Temari serra son cousin contre elle puis le présenta à ses amis. Il avait les cheveux bruns et de beaux yeux verts, très grand, il avait de large épaule et un sourire charmeur. Sa fiancée fit ensuite apparition, le garçon la présenta lui-même, elle s'appelait Kazumi, ses cheveux blonds comme le blé et ses yeux bleu et pure comme l'océan démontrait qu'elle n'était pas du coin. Hiro la dépassait facilement d'une tête, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de celle qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds.

-Tout le monde à bord c'est l'heure de partir, lança le brun.

Après quelques minutes le bateau était lancer, Kazumi sortit des boissons et Temari démarra la musique.

---

Temari rejoignit Shikamaru à l'avant du bateau, ici, la musique était bien moins forte et était enterrer par le bruit des vagues.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda la blonde

-La musique me donne un peu mal à la tête et toi?

-Même raison.

-Ok.

-Si tu veux, être tranquille tu n'entendras rien en bas.

-C'est vrai, je n'y avait pas penser.

-Tu viens, je t'accompagne.

Tous deux partirent sous le regard amusé de Kazumi.

-Ta cousine et son copain vienne de descendre, lança t-elle.

-C'est une grande fille, et elle a l'air de beaucoup aimé ce garçon, répondit Hiro.

-Tu dois avoir raison, quelque chose te tracasse Hiro?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, commença t-il, mais je crois qu'une tempête se prépare…

-On devrait rentrer au port…

-Moi je veux bien… mais le vent nous pousse dans une autre direction, et il est très fort, le mieux, je crois, c'est de se rendre sur une petite île plus loin. Nous y serons accueillit pendant la tempête.

-On fait comme tu le sens, de toute façon mieux vaut ne pas alarmer les jeunes pour l'instant…

-Oui, je le pense aussi…

---

-Dit, moi maintenant, pourquoi tu refuses qu'on t'appelle autrement que par ton prénom? Demanda Shikamaru.

-C'est très simple, Je ne suis pas Minora, Minora, c'est mon ancètre, moi je suis sa descendante, mais je m'appelle Temari, je suis moi, je suis Temari Minora, pas que Minora, mon nom c'est ma famille mon prénom, c'est moi, tu comprends.

-Oui.

-Je ne viens pas d'ici et tout ses trucs de nom de famille j'y comprends rien, on est jamais le seul a porter un nom, pourquoi appeler une personne par le nom que toute sa famille possède.

-C'est comme ça…

-Mais toi, tu viens pas d'ici, enfin ton accent c'est sûrement pas japonais.

-Oui mon accent fait beaucoup parler, je suis bien japonais, ma mère est née ici, elle a grandit ici et elle a rencontrer mon père ici, c'est une japonaise a cent pourcent, mon père était anglais et sa mère cubaine, il a donc hériter de l'accent cubain et anglais, et moi j'ai hériter de son mélange d'accent plus de celui de ma mère.

-Waou! C'est une sacré recette que tu as l'a, une mère japonaise, un grand-père paternel anglais et une grand-mère paternel cubaine.

-Oui effectivement c'est une foutu recette, mais toi aussi tu as un sacré accent d'où viens-tu?

-Moi je n'ai pas de terre natal, mes parents sont de grand voyageur, je me demande même s'il on été sédentaire une fois dans leur vie, mes grands-parents aussi l'était, chacun de leurs côtés puis il se sont rencontrer il sont devenue amie et leur enfants se sont marier. Ensuite me voilà du haut de mes trois ans j'avais déjà traverser le désert d'Arabie et a dix ans j'avais pratiquement fait le tour du monde. Je parle en tous environ 7 langues et je n'ai que 17 ans.

-Lesquels?

-Beuh… Le japonais, tu l'avais deviner, l'anglais, le français, l'espagnol, l'arabe, le chinois, et l'allemand.

-Super le répertoire.

-Je sais, voyager à ses avantages.

La jeune femme se posta près d'un hublot, elle regarda rapidement la mer puis se retourna, son sourire s'effaça et elle se retourna a nouveau vers le hublot.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda le brun.

-La mer est noire…

-Normal c'est la nuit.

-Non… va y avoir une tempête… pour être exact elle a déjà commencer!

Temari se retourna quand une violente secousse la fit tomber, Shikamaru attrapa sa main, mais une nouvelle secousse le fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba. À quatre pattes au-dessus de Temari qui était coucher au sol. Pendant un moment ils oublièrent la tempête, seul tout les deux, leurs cœurs battant la chamade à l'unisson. Shikamaru se pencha, ne voyant aucune résistance chez la jeune femme, il continua sa descente jusqu'à ses lèvres…

Temari le regardait descendre vers elle, sans savoir pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas a réagir, son corps ne lui répondait plus comme s'il refusait qu'elle puisse mettre fin au baiser qui approchait. Lorsqu'il frôla ses lèvres son cœur se gonfla et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, comme pour remettre son geste en question, elle cru qu'elle allait mourir. Il franchit alors les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient et leurs lèvres se touchèrent, d'abord pour un baiser hésitant puis il gagna peu a peu de la confiance et de la passion. Il caressa son visage d'une main pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou. Leurs lèvres se relâchèrent et ils se regardèrent un moment sans parler, une nouvelle secousse les rappela à la réalité.

Temari se leva en repoussant le garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'embrasser alors qu'on est en pleine tempête! Cria t-elle.

-Quoi!? Mais tu étais consentante!

-C'est pas vrai faut que je monte aider Hiro!

-Et je suis supposé faire quoi moi?

-Toi tu reste ici!

Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle avança vers lui et ils se livrèrent à nouveau un baiser passionné. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et Temari avança vers la porte.

-Je te préviens si je meurs je vais venir te hanter!, cria t-elle

-Si tu meurs je meurs moi aussi.

-Bah mon fantôme va embêter le tien jusqu'à la fin des temps, relança t'elle.

-Il va m'embêter puis m'embrasser pour ensuite m'embêter à nouveau oui?!

-Je te déteste!

Elle disparu sur le pont. Bientôt tout le monde rentra dans la pièce ou était Shika, mais le garçon n'y était plus.

---

-Temari rentre les voiles!, cria Hiro.

-Oui!, cria la blonde à son tour.

La jeune femme avança vers les voiles et commença à les fermer. Le vent était néanmoins très fort et elle avait du mal à fermer les voiles, elle allait tout lâcher lorsqu'on lui vint en aide. Elle tourna la tête vers son sauveur et découvrit Shikamaru.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là pauvre crétin!

-Arrête de te plaindre et accepte plutôt mon aide, gamin j'ai beaucoup lu sur les bateaux et j'ai plutôt une bonne mémoire, je peux t'aider à fermer les voiles, mais pour ça tu dois accepter de travailler avec moi!

-Bien alors arrête de parler et tire!

Les deux adolescents entreprirent de fermer les voiles, Shikamaru se réveilla très douer et d'une grande aide, dire qu'il n'avait que lu et qu'il n'avait jamais touché un bateau était impressionnant.

Hiro qui guidaient le bateau à travers les vagues, de plus en plus haute, gardait un œil sur les adolescents, il sourit en les voyant faire équipe.

-Rentrer maintenant vous deux sinon vous allez finir noyer!

Temari hocha la tête, elle avança vers la porte lorsqu'une vague s'écrasa sur eux. Elle fut propulser par en arrière et tomba sur le garçon qui glissa sur le sol mouiller jusqu'au bord. La jeune femme entre les jambes du garçon vit arriver une vague énorme.

-Viens la!

Avant de pouvoir réagir elle se retrouva inclinée, sa tête protéger par les bras du garçon et le torse de l'adolescent incliner au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentit l'eau glacée les frapper de plein fouet, serrer contre lui elle pouvait entendre son cœur qui battait à toute allure.

La vague passer il la relâcha, elle se leva et l'aida à se redresser, ils rejoignirent les autres à l'intérieur. Il était tout deux trempés jusqu'au os et frigorifier.

-Vous allez bien tout les deux, demanda Kazumi.

-Fais froid, répondit simplement la blonde.

-Nous avons trouver des vêtements de rechange aller vous changer.

Temari saisit les vêtements et partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Suivit de Shikamaru. Lorsque celui-ci ressortit, épongeant ses cheveux détacher avec une serviette, Hiro venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

-Tu vas bien mon chéri, demanda sa fiancée en lui apportant une serviette.

-Je vais bien, t'inquiète.

-Tu as pu nous ramener à terre? Demanda sa cousine.

-Non, les vagues son trop haute, mon père y serait sûrement arriver, mais je ne suis pas encore assez caller avec se bateau, j'ai tout couper reste plus qu'a attendre, le bateau résistera sans problème, mais j'ignore ou nous serons demain matin. En attendant y'a assez de place pour coucher tout le monde, dans l'armoire y'a une dizaine de tapis de sol, y'a le divan-lit et le lit.

-Moi je dis qu'on laisse le lit à Hiro-san et sa fiancé, annonça la rose.

-Elle a raison, on va avoir besoin de vous demain pour nous ramener à terre, conclua Tenten.

-Moi je veux bien si vous commencez à me tutoyer je suis pas si vieux que ça.

Tous acceptèrent, ils distribuèrent ensuite rapidement les lit, comme le divan lit était très grand Hinata, Sakura et Tenten y coucherait toute les trois, Temari et les garçons dormiraient sur les tapis de sol.

-Tu sais Temari tu peux prendre le lit, commença Tenten, après tout c'est toi qui t'es battu avec les voiles.

-Je n'étais pas seul Shika m'a aidé, et puis je suis habitué de dormir sur un tapis de sol, quand on voyage, on a pas toujours de futon à notre disposition. Répondit la blonde.

-Si tu veux…

---

Quelques heures plus tard tout le monde dormait, sauf Temari, elle regarda Shikamaru près d'elle et sourit.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé…

-De rien…

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. La jeune femme faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque.

-Me fait plus jamais peur comme ça sombre crétin! Cria t'elle à voix basse.

Le garçon sourit amusé.

-Désoler.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? Lança alors la blonde.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

-J'ai demandé d'abord!

-Je pourrais aussi te demander pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire?

-Mais tu réponds pas là!

-Je sais.

-Moi je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé.

-Moi aussi je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé.

-Mais je sais pas… ça c'est fait tout seul, c'était plus fort que moi.

-Moi aussi… C'était comme si je ne contrôlais plus rien…

-Exactement!

Le garçon se redressa sur ses coudes, il attrapa le tapis de sol de la jeune femme et le colla au sien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-On va dire que je ne me contrôle plus.

-Menteur, déclara t-elle amusé.

-Moi… menteur… mais… non…

C'est derniers mots n'avait été que murmure à peine entendu. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, savourant chaque seconde, chaque sensation. Temari entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisse passer sa langue. Chaque mouvement laissa s'échapper leur passion mutuelle… Ils se séparèrent pour respirer et se regardèrent longtemps.

-Shika…

-Te… quiero… Temari…

La jeune femme frissonna, il prononçait son nom pour la première fois. Elle n'aimait pas les garçons avec un accent, mais le sien… c'était différent, chaque phrase avait un quelque chose d'exotique, mais cette phrase, ses mots dit dans la langue maternelle de sa grand-mère, c'était différent, et cette façon de prononcer son prénom, cette façon si différente qui la faisait frémir…

-Dit le encore…

-Hum? Te quiero?

-Non… Dit encore mon prénom…

-Temari?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, elle coucha sa tête sur son épaule et se serra contre lui.

-Je t'aime aussi…

L'adolescent la serra contre lui. Il s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, lui, lui murmurant son amour dans cette langue qui la faisait frémir et elle, l'écoutant et savourant chaque syllabe, de chaque mots, de chaque phrase sans jamais en perdre un son…

Chapitre 7 version 2 On! Ok vous avez pas vu la version 1 heureusement pour vous c'était hyper barband celle ci est meilleure même si j'ai dû sacrifier un succulent gâteau fraise chocolat ;-; mais pour me faire pardonner je me suis fait un gâteau chocolat hier " lol Désoler c'est mon moi intérieur qui tripe gâteau qui parle.

Aller je vous laisse je ferais p'être un épilogue (en attendant je vous laisse imaginer la fin du voyage en bateau)

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	8. Épilogue

Yaa!! (Bouya!! trip perso)

Épilogue

Mars Sasuke et Sakura

Sasuke se tenait près de la piscine avec Sakura et Skip. Le chien tirait sur son jouet qui était tenu à l'autre extrémité par Sasuke.

-Pauvre Skip, il est habitué à gagner avec moi et quand il arrive avec toi, y'a rien à faire il gagne jamais, conclue la rose.

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas forte.

-Méchant!

Le chien continua de tirer en essayant de reculer avec l'aide de ses petites pattes, et en grognant.

-Il a de la chance, si je décide de lâcher, il va faire un vol plané.

-Ça serait méchant.

-Mais il serait heureux de gagner.

-S'il se blesse ça sera ta faute!

-Le pire qu'il peut faire c'est tomber dans la piscine et il sait nager.

-Je t'interdis de le lâcher.

-Trop tard.

Sasuke lâcha la corde et le chien qui tirait se retrouva tout à coup sans résistance et culbuta vers l'arrière. Le chien s'arrêta près de la piscine, les pattes arrières dans le vide qui tapaient dans l'eau sans trouver de résistance pour se redresser.

Sakura arriva en courant et assit le chien pour lui empêcher une chute dans la piscine. Elle le déposa au sol et le scottish ne se fit pas prier pour aller fanfaronner devant son adversaire, son jouet dans la gueule et sa queue s'agitant de gauche à droite.

-Tu vois il est content, annonça Sasuke.

-Toi tu es méchant, il a failli tomber dans l'eau!

-Mais regarde le fanfaronner à la « J'ai gagné t'as perdu! » Ose me dire qu'il est pas content.

-T'aurais pu le laisser gagner sans l'envoyer dans l'eau.

-Tu veux rire, il tirait comme un défoncé, volontaire ou pas il aurait fini dans l'eau.

Sakura allait riposter lorsque le téléphone sonna. Elle partit répondre de l'autre côté de la salle.

-Hey Skip, tu veux jouer à la balle?

Le chien aboya et partit chercher sa balle. Il revint en trottinant avec sa balle verte dans la gueule. Sasuke caressa sa tête et prit la balle. Il entendit Sakura crier au téléphone.

-Comment ça vous ne serez pas là pour mon anniversaire! Tu m'avais promis d'être là cette année! Cria la rose en raccrochant violemment.

Elle se retourna et vit Sasuke arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien…

-C'est pour ça que tu cries au téléphone?

-C'est juste mes parents, ils ne pourront pas revenir pour mon anniversaire… encore…

Voyant la détresse de sa petite amie, Sasuke la prit dans ses bras et lui parla doucement.

-Hey… pleure pas, je serais là moi pour ton anniversaire… et y'aura les filles, les mecs aussi ils viendront, t'as pas besoin d'eux pour t'amuser…

-Je sais, mais… ils m'avaient promis…

-Je sais… mais je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne raison, et qu'ils sauront se faire pardonner…

Sakura hocha la tête et se serra contre lui. Elle entendit Skin aboyer et se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda la rose.

-Ah oui.

Sasuke regarda la balle dans sa main

-C'est ça qu'il veut…

-Sasuke je t'interdis de…

-De quoi?

Le brun lança la balle par dessus son épaule. La balle de caoutchouc répondit au sol et atterrit dans la piscine.

-Skip!

La jeune femme poussa le garçon qui riait et partit attraper le chien qui était déjà dans l'eau…

Avril Tenten et Neji

Neji était couché sur son lit quand il entendit un cri, il vit Tenten sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du corps tenant Byaku dans ses bras.

-Dis à ton chat de ne plus venir me rejoindre dans la douche! Cria t-elle.

Elle déposa le chat sur le lit et se fit attraper au passage.

-Mais lâche-moi!

Neji sourit et la força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Neji arrête ça je dois finir de prendre ma douche!

Le garçon déposa un baiser dans son cou puis descendit sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

-Neji…

-Une douche, ça se prend à deux…

-Arrête…

-C'est pas méchant une douche…

-Avec toi c'est jamais qu'une douche…

-Tu ne t'en plaignait pas la dernière fois…

-Mais je dois aller bosser!...

-Tu seras pas en retard, promis…

Le garçon continua ses baisers.

-Tu deviens pire que ton chat pervers…

-Mais je suis plus doué que lui.

-Oui.

-T'as déjà essayé, demanda le garçon amusé.

-Je peux pas il est GAY! Et amoureux de toi, alors baise ton chat et laisse moi prendre ma douche.

La jeune femme se sauva dans la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche. Elle se lava lorsque deux bras l'emprisonnèrent. Le garçon la serra contre lui et lui murmura son erreur à l'oreille.

-Tu n'as pas verrouillée la porte, c'est un appel direct à la provocation…

-Tu m'énerves toi…

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Ton chat a trop d'influence sur toi, tu en es rendu à me mater sous la douche.

-Je te matte pas je t'aide à te laver.

-Avec de l'aide comme toi plus besoin de gêneurs…

Neji sourit et entreprit de lui laver le dos pour la calmer.

---

Neji déposa Tenten devant le café où elle travaillait. La jeune femme l'embrassa et partit se changer, dans la salle des employés, elle découvrit Hinata.

-Je suppose que c'est mon cousin qui t'a retardé.

-Il voulait pas me laisser me laver.

-Je vois le genre.

Hinata sourit et laissa Tenten se changer.

Mai Naruto Hinata

Neji frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa cousine.

-Entre, lança une voix.

Le garçon ouvrit la porte et vit Hinata en train d'attacher ses cheveux.

-Naruto t'attend devant la maison, déclara t-il

-Pourquoi il n'entre pas?

-Tu veux rire avec Hiashi en bas?

-Il m'énerve…

Hinata termina de se coiffer et descendit.

-Je m'en vais, lança t-elle.

-Où tu vas, demanda son père qui arrivait dans le vestibule.

-Je sors avec Naruto.

-Et où il t'emmène?

-Au restaurant, je mets pas cette robe pour aller au cinéma que je sache.

-Dans sa voiture.

-Oui, soupira l'aîné Uchiwa.

-Il a son permis.

-Tu lui as demandé la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé.

-Justement pourquoi il reste dehors?

-Parce qu'il n'a pas envie de subir un autre interrogatoire.

-C'est lui qui t'a dit ça?

-Non c'est moi qui lui ai demandé parce que tu le mets mal à l'aise, le pauvre il a rien fait, il prend soin de moi et je l'aime alors laisse nous vivre notre vie, j'ai de la chance qu'il soit têtu parce que sinon tu l'aurais fait fuir depuis longtemps, annonça t-elle en sortant.

Elle rentra dans la voiture et soupira, elle se retourna salua Naruto et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien mon ange, lança le blond.

-C'est mon père, il m'énerve avec ses questions.

-Je vois, je me demande pourquoi il ne m'aime pas.

Hinata regarda le blond, elle sourit et l'embrassa.

-Ce n'est pas ça, il a peur de me perdre, après tout ma mère est morte à la naissance de ma petite sœur et Hanabi est morte deux ans plus tard, je suis sa dernière fille il ne veut pas me perdre…

-Je vois, moi qui pensait ne rien avoir en commun avec ton père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre…

Hinata sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Tu ne me perdras pas…

Naruto lui répondit par un baiser.

-Et si on y allait?

-Oui.

Le jeune homme démarra et ils partirent.

---

Les deux jeunes adultes rentrèrent chez Naruto, le garçon la conduisit dans sa chambre et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Ferme les yeux j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Quoi, mais pourquoi?

-Ferme les yeux aller.

La jeune femme obéit et ferma les yeux.

Elle les ouvrit lorsque le garçon lui donna le signal. Naruto tenait une chaîne argentée dans ses mains sur laquelle était glissé un adorable petit ange.

-Ça te plaît? Demanda le blond nerveux.

-Elle est magnifique Naruto… mais pourquoi?

-Quand je l'ai vue elle m'a fait penser à toi, répondit le garçon amusé.

Hinata sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu veux bien me l'attacher.

Le garçon opina et s'exécuta. Il se coucha ensuite sur le dos, sur le lit et Hinata vint se blottir dans ses bras.

-Il y avait aussi une souris, mais je me suis dis que tu préférais l'ange.

-J'aime mon ange…

-Oui moi aussi j'aime mon ange, sauf que le mien est vivant.

Hinata ria et Naruto la serra contre lui. La jeune femme termina la nuit dans ses bras serrés contre le blond.

Juin Shikamaru Temari

Le téléphone sonna, on entendit un grognement irrité, puis un rire et à nouveau le téléphone, et encore et encore, puis le répondeur démarra et on ne laissa pas de message…

---

Le téléphone sonna et résonna dans la grande maison, on entendit grogner puis un bruit sourd, celui du réveil matin qui percutait le sol, suivit d'une montre et d'un étui à lunettes, enfin le responsable de tout ce vacarme attrapa le combiné sur sa table de nuit et son bras se rétracta au chaud sous les couvertures.

-Allô?… demanda une voix molle et endormie, …Maman! cria la blonde en sortant de sous les couvertures.

S'ensuivit un nouveau grognement et un bruit sec de coup.

-C'est toi qui a appelé hier?... Euh… non j'étais pas couchée… Je sais qu'il était que neuf heures… J'étais… euh… j'étais… sous la douche… pas sûr?... C'est que c'est loin tu sais… et ben je me souvenais plus exactement de ce que j'avais fait… Tu aurais du laisser un message je t'aurais rappelé… Bizarre moi?... C'est sûrement parce que je viens de me réveiller… C'est pas grave… euh… ok… oui je vais attendre ton appel… ok byebye…

La blonde raccrocha en soupirant.

-Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse Temari, lança une voix.

-Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi? Qu'on était en train de s'envoyer en l'air lorsqu'elle a téléphoné?

-Non on s'apprêtait à le faire.

-C'est pas le genre de trucs que tu dis à tes parents au téléphone quand ça fait presque cinq moi que tu ne les as pas vus!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?

-Je sais pas elle m'a dit qu'elle me rappellerait dans quelques heures pour me laisser le temps de me réveiller.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle a pas gobé ton mensonge, ria le brun.

-Ferme la Shika, grogna la blonde.

Le garçon se redressa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-T'en a pas eu assez la nuit dernière?

-T'avais qu'à pas me réveiller.

-C'est pas moi c'est ma mère.

-Tu veux que j'aille sauter ta mère peut-être?

-T'es bête pour un génie.

-C'est pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir frappé aussi.

-C'était pour qu'elle t'entende pas.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Quoi c'est vrai!

-Aller t'en a envie autant que moi viens là.

Shikamaru tira la jeune femme vers lui et l'embrassa avant de l'étendre sur le lit, il commençait à peine ses caresses que le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

-Ils ont quelque chose contre le fait que je te fasse l'amour en paix?

-Tais toi gros bêta, on continuera après.

Elle attrapa le combiné.

-Allo?... Maman? Ça fait pas quelques heures que tu m'as appelé!?... Ouf j'ai eu peur… Je peux pas regarder sur mon réveil… Il est par terre… Oui il est tombé quand j'ai essayé de trouver le téléphone… ouais il est brisé… comment ça encore?… arrête de rire de moi tu veux bien c'est pas ma faute si je supporte pas ces engins!… Arrête de rire et dis moi pourquoi tu appelles?... Vous arrivez demain?... Ok… Oui moi aussi j'ai hâte de te voir… Byebye… Moi aussi je t'aime…

La jeune femme raccrocha.

-Mes parents arrivent demain.

-Raison de plus pour qu'on le fasse maintenant.

-T'es bête.

-Non logique, avec tes parents dans le coin, on pourra pas être tout seuls.

-Tu n'as pas tort.

-Pour ta fête, je t'achèterais un réveil incassable.

-Je vais réussir à le briser.

Le garçon ria et la jeune femme aussi. Il se pencha et l'embrassa puis il reprit ses caresses. Heureusement le téléphone ne résonna plus de l'avant-midi ce qui permit aux deux amoureux de libérer leurs passions sans que Shikamaru ne brise le combiné.

---

Après un repas rapide les deux adolescents prirent place dans le salon pour discuter. Quelques minutes plus tard alors que Shikamaru tentait de faire avouer quelque chose à sa petite amie, la porte s'ouvrit et ses parents arrivèrent. Le brun fut le premier à les remarquer et arrêta de la chatouiller, Temari se redressa et rougit violemment en voyant ses parents, elle se redressa rapidement, trop vite envoyant Shikamaru sur le plancher.

-Kia! Désolée Shika!

-Préviens la prochaine fois.

-Le pauvre garçon, il va bien, lança la mère de Temari.

-Je vais bien, je suis en un seul morceau alors je vais bien, annonça le brun en se redressant.

-Vous deviez pas arriver demain?? Demanda la blonde.

-Ta mère s'est encore trompée sur les heures de départ des billets d'avions, lui apprit son père.

-Avoir su j'aurais fait un peu de ménage je vous attendait que demain.

-Oui on a remarqué, lança sa mère amusée, qui est ce garçon?

-Ah oui Shika je t'avais oublié.

-Sympa la copine.

-Désolée, Papa, maman, je vous présente Shikamaru Nara, mon petit copain, et Shika je te présente mes parents.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant qu'on arrive, demanda le père de la blonde.

-Je forçais Temari à m'avouer pourquoi elle aime tant l'Espagne, répondit le brun en reprenant ses chatouilles.

-Ah non pitié pas encore, supplia Temari avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

-C'est pas parce qu'il y a sept ans tu es tombée amoureuse pour la première fois?

-Maman!

-Quoi?

-J'ai su ce que je voulais savoir, annonça le petit ami de la blonde.

-Tu as eu de la chance parce que moi je te l'aurais jamais dit!

-Tu aurais flanché comme d'habitude, Déclara Shikamaru

-Je vois qu'il a compris comment te faire avouer quelque chose ce garçon, déclara M. Minora.

-Oui et un peu trop bien à mon goût, grogna Temari.

-Moi j'ai eu ma réponse alors je vais vous laisser en famille, annonça l'héritier Nara.

Temari le raccompagna à la porte. Dehors le garçon se retourna et demanda :

-Alors tu as connu ton premier amour en Espagne?

-J'étais qu'une gamine, et un gosse m'avait offert une glace, il était mignon et comme j'y repensais souvent mes parents ont déclaré que j'étais amoureuse, merde j'avais à peine onze ans, j'étais pas vraiment amoureuse, j'ai seulement été marquée par ce garçon.

-C'était quand?

-Il y a sept ans, pendant un été, le jour de la foire de je ne sais quoi.

-Tiens j'étais en Espagne ce jour-là je crois… j'étais en visite chez mes grands parents…

-Et tu vas me dire que tu as offert une glace à une petite fille.

-Je sais pas… je ne m'en souviens pas… mais je sais que je mangeais souvent des glaces, et qu'un jour j'en ai mangé une avec une fillette, mais je sais plus si je lui ai offert.

-Et tu te souviens du parfum de la glace peut-être?

-Ouais, ça m'a marqué je croyais être le seul à manger des glaces triple chocolat, une glace au chocolat, avec des morceaux de chocolat et un coulis au chocolat.

-Non de merde!

-Quoi?

-Le gamin d'il y a sept ans c'était toi!!

-Pardon?

-Je le crois pas, mon copain c'est le gamin dont je suis tombée amoureuse il y a 7 ans…

-Arrête de divaguer.

-Non j'en suis sûr, ça m'a marqué moi aussi je croyais pas rencontrer quelqu'un qui aimait le même parfum que moi. Je suis sûre et certaine le gamin c'était toi!

Shikamaru sourit amusé.

-Ouais si tu veux, se contenta t-il de répondre.

Il l'embrassa puis partit en la saluant.

Elle rentra et trouva sa mère au salon.

-Ce garçon a une drôle de façon de prononcer ton prénom, déclara sa mère.

-J'aime comment il le prononce…

-Aller viens t'asseoir on doit parler…

---

Le garçon ouvrit la porte de son appartement et vit Temari sur le seuil. Trempée par la pluie, même si son visage avait été mouillé bien avant qu'elle ne mette le pied dehors.

-Temari?

-Shika…

La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglot.

-Temari qu'est-ce que tu as??

-Je veux pas partir Shika, je veux pas partir, pleura la jeune femme.

-Partir? Mais… mais où?

-En Espagne, mes parents y retournent et je dois repartir avec eux…

Le garçon la serra contre lui sans voix…

---

Temari ouvrit les yeux, elle n'était pas souvent venue dans la chambre de son copain, mais elle arrivait tout de même à se situer. Elle tourna les yeux et le vit près d'elle.

-Shika…

-Temari…

-Je veux pas partir loin de toi…

-Tu ne partira pas loin de moi…

-Mais… mais je dois suivre mes parents…

-Et je pars avec toi…

-Shika…

-Je resterais toujours avec toi…

---

Deux adolescents marchaient main dans la main, l'une blonde comme les blé l'autre brun comme la nuit, tout deux mangeant une glace triple chocolat dans les rues de l'Espagne…

Voilà mon épilogue plutôt long l'épilogue, demain je vais bosser majo to tenshi et kokyuu no Inochi (ma boîte à idées est en éruption!) si j'ai le temps, je vais dormir chez une copine alors j'ignore jusqu'ou je vais me rendre mais je si je le fait pas demain vous l'aurez vendredi ou Samedi.

Sur ce je vous laisse.

Je ferais peut-être une suite à cette fic, un Shika Tema de quelque chapitres autour du monde un truc comme ça.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


End file.
